


Incidente de diplomacia

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Secuela de «Incidente diplomático».





	Incidente de diplomacia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incident of Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553956) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



McCoy se despertó con la familiar sensación de la resaca. También despertó con una extraña sensación de un cuerpo envolviendo al suyo.  
  
Arriesgó una mirada al brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura y gimió.  
  
—Doctor, está despierto —la voz de Spock era calma por completo.  
  
McCoy apretó los ojos.  
  
—¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
—Usted estaba bastante ebrio y probablemente habría causado un incidente diplomático. Lo aparté de la comitiva.  
  
—¿Y después?  
  
—Lo puse en cama. Era necesario quedarme para asegurarme de que usted permaneciera aquí.  
  
—¿Entonces… no ocurrió nada? —preguntó, aliviado y decepcionado a partes iguales.  
  
—No, doctor. Nada ha ocurrido… aún.


End file.
